


Makers Privilege

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bad Advice, Domination, Insecurity, Intimacy, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Advice, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: A sister series to Forays Into indecency. Set just after Louis leaves with Armand and Daniel, Lestat and Marius have a conversation that could possibly bode poorly for the threesome in New York as old rules and expectations threaten to replace modern thinking.
Relationships: Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac/Daniel Molloy, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac/David Talbot
Series: The Decent Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Makers Privilege

It was miserable to watch Louis leaving. There was no sign or warning that he’d be going away, he came downstairs one night with his bags packed and ready to leave. He’d made up his mind well in advance as far as I could tell and it was earth shattering to see him get into that car and drive away.

His words about my relationship with David drove my other lover to leave the house for the night, needing some space to reflect on how our relationship affected my older fledgling. I was left alone with Marius, my old mentor and friend, to rage and rant and basically throw a hissy fit as Louis called it.

‘I don’t understand what he’s playing at! Why would he leave? David and I aren’t discreet but we aren’t exhibitionists either! And why go with Armand? Of all vampires, why Armand?’ I ranted as I paced back and forth in front of the ancient vampire. ‘What is so important that he has to keep it a secret from me? And what did he mean he doesn’t want me to laugh at him? I wouldn’t laugh at him!’

‘Respectfully young one, I do agree with Louis on that part, I believe you would laugh at him….’ Marius spoke casually, with a flick of his wrist. ‘As for why he chose Armand, I should think it’s because my cherub knows how to help your Louis with his concerns, his secret as you call it.’

‘You know what it is don’t you?’ I asked, realizing the roman was holding himself back. ‘Tell me Marius. If I know I can get him back. If it’s something I’ve done to drive him away-’

‘You haven’t done anything wrong to deserve him leaving you Lestat, even all those years ago….’

That gave me slight pause, remembering all the times we had fought, all the times I hit him, called him names…..forced myself on him ignoring his cries of protest and pleading me to stop and leave him alone. I’d hurt my lover many times in our years together the first time, but after about a year of being lovers in this new age and never being intimate beyond the odd kiss I was the one hurt. Feeling that he didn’t want to be intimate, that there was something unappealing about me.

I’d lashed out of course and we had perhaps the worst fight in our history. It was after that I became lovers with my other fledgling and invited him to return home. This was partly to ease our courtship and give me what I wanted from my lover, and partly to make Louis sorry for denying me; show him what he was missing out on.

‘I have hurt him Marius, perhaps I’ve never understood him or been able to truly talk about our relationship…but that doesn’t explain him leaving or how I can get him back…’  
‘And so you are unsatisfied with the knowledge that it isn’t your fault he left?’  
‘No it isn’t…I want to know why, if not me, then why?’

Marius grasped my wrist and tugged me to stand in front of him, he looked contemplative as he stroked my captive hand between his own. ‘Lestat which do you prefer to be with? David…..or Louis…’

I rubbed my face and sighed, I took a seat beside him. ‘That’s the problem…With Louis we never had any intimacy, he wouldn’t initiate and if I tried he’d push me away. David never withholds it from me, and he initiates most of it….David gives me what I need and what I want….I only stayed with Louis out of love but….I just don’t feel that love is enough….I want more than just knowing I am with a man who loves me…I want to be able to show it and to see it for myself.’

Marius’ hand rubbed up and down my back comfortingly. ‘That sounds like quite a conundrum…I do wonder how you will solve it.’

‘Marius!’ I complained in a whine. ‘That isn’t helpful! Don’t quote that damned musical at me!’

He laughed and pet my knee kindly. ‘I am only attempting to lighten the mood….young one have you considered that you are Louis’ maker, and you are David’s maker and that being a maker comes with certain privileges.’

I frowned, unsure where the unease in my stomach was coming from. ‘What are you trying to say?’

‘I’m saying that you have the right to take what you want from your fledglings, you made them it’s your blood in their veins. You have a level of dominance over them, even if they do not like it, they must respect you. I have bitten my tongue and turned a blind eye to the disrespect your fledglings give you but I do believe you are now ready to hear the truth of the matter; you must take up your position as their maker and bring them to heel.’

I was surprised and I knew it showed on my face, I had never considered myself dominant to any of my fledglings, protective and stronger yes but not dominant. Even when Louis and I were together the first time I wasn’t trying to assert dominance, I was trying to show him love and get his love in return. That Marius would suggest I take them in hand was stunning.

‘Marius they aren’t dogs I can’t force them to do things they don’t want to…’ I said sharply, hoping he would back track.  
He shrugged and squeezed my knee. ‘Your maker left you too early for you to have learnt the value of a maker….your job is to look at their best interests and if you believe Louis would be safer here then that must take precedence over his happiness. You have every right to bring him back here, whether he likes it or not.’

‘I don’t want to force him….if I force him to stay here I’ll never know if he’s here because he wants to be or just because he’s too scared of me to leave.’ It felt weird to confess this to Marius, although I trusted the older vampire with more than most people.

‘I know you think that now, but after a few month he will settle down and make himself at home again…you just need to keep firm with him until he does, anytime he does something that makes you think he’s settling you reward him. Reward the behaviours you want to see and punish the ones you will not tolerate. Perhaps after a few months you can start including Louis into your relationship with David….he’s clearly not adverse to such a relationship.’

Marius always had a way of shocking me, without even touching me. A hit from him would have stunned me less.

‘Marius I don’t think Louis is being intimate with them, I think he’s just living with them….Louis refused to share blood with me…he doesn’t want to change who he is and I don’t think he’d do it with Armand and Daniel as powerful as they are….’ I muttered, trying to hide my face behind my hair. ‘As for having him and David together I admit it would be a dream come true….but I don’t know how to keep something like that together…They would leave…’

Marius and I sat in silence for a long while, each thinking things over and trying to find ways around the situation. I wished it was as simple as demanding my fledgling return and demanding intimacy and the shared blood between the three of us. A part of me hoped I was right and Louis wouldn’t share blood with Armand and Daniel, that would crush me, to have them chosen over myself.

‘Marius…..do you think Louis loves me?’ I ducked my head nervously.

Marius’ hand rubbed up and down my back. ‘I have no doubt….I think he’s just confused and addled…he will come around…’


End file.
